The Guidons Fly Forever
by CAVALRYMAN1776
Summary: Sgt Chesterfield tells the story of a mission they were on in 1862, they had to escort 50,000 Dollars in gold back east along the Santa Fe Trail and much of a raided area of Kansas to reach St Joseph, Missouri and get the gold on a train, even when the going gets tough, they always remember, The Guidons Fly Forever.
1. The Story Begins

It was May of 1864, Cpl Blutch was wandering through camp looking for the Sergeant, the last he saw him was in one of Capt Stark's charges before he took a dive as usual. By this time, Sgt Chesterfield would have found Cpl Blutch and chew him out for 'showing cowardice' as he always told him. The Corporal found him sitting by a rock whittling with a stick, he looked up and saw the Corporal walking toward him.

Sgt Chesterfield: "Well well well, if it isn't the cowardly Corporal."

Cpl Blutch: "I'm fine Sarge, how are you?"

Sgt Chesterfield: *Chuckle* "I'm fine, but I was thinking about something, no one else who was involved doesn't remember."

Cpl Blutch: "What is it?"

Sgt Chesterfield: "Remember when the entire Company was sent to Fort Point on the Santa Fe trail to escort a wagonload of gold back to St Joseph, Missouri and from there to back here in Tennessee for it to be shipped off back east."

Cpl Blutch: "Well, I remember that, but quite vaguely, can you tell me about it again?"

Sgt Chesterfield: "Well I guess, but It'll take a while."

Cpl Blutch: "Well, we've got a few days of R&R, you'll have plenty of time."

Sgt Chesterfield: "Sure, Let's go under that shady tree," They went over to a tree the Sergeant pointed too and sat under.

Sgt Chesterfield: "Remember what we said during the whole thing?"

Cpl Blutch: "Not really."

Sgt Chesterfield: "The Guidons fly Forever."


	2. The Army of the Free

May 1862, the 22nd United States Cavalry was getting R&R at a replacment camp near Hurricane Mills, Tennessee. Cpl Blutch was sitting under a tree while Sgt Chesterfield was drilling new recruits for the 22nd US Cavalry, marching them with their carbines on their shoulders and Sgt Chesterfield with his saber drawn and placed on his shoulder.

Sgt Chesterfield: "Left, Left, Left Right Left."

Cpl Blutch: "By the right flank, MARCH!"

The detail of recruits turned right and started marching to the right, Sgt Chesterfield turned around and saw Blutch drinking from his canteen, he went back to the detail and corrected their movements.

Sgt Chesterfield: "About, FACE. FORWARD MARCH!" They followed the Sergeant's command and continued in the marching drill, until Blutch did it again.

Cpl Blutch: "LEFT MARCH, RIGHT MARCH, QUICKSTEP, MARCH!" The Recruits did it, but ended up toppling all over each other in a giant doggy pile of green cavalry replacements.

Sgt Chesterfield looked back at the Corporal with a scowl, Blutch was writing in his diary, but was snickering and the Sergeant could see this.

Sgt Chesterfield: "BLUTCH!"

Cpl Blutch (To Himself): "Well, gotta run." He shut his diary, placed it in his cavalry jacket and ran off, the Sergeant soon followed in pursuit. At this point there was only one way to stop him and get away.

Cpl Blutch (With his hand out): "HALT!" The Sergeant stopped dead in his tracks and stood at attention at the sudden order, Blutch smirked and ran off in hid in a tree.

Sgt Chesterfield: *Rolling up his sleeves* "Why that little..."

Orderly: "Sergeant Chesterfield?!" The Sergeant turned to the thin orderly, with still a little bit of a scowl on his face, the orderly jumped to attention. "Gen Alexander wants to see you and Cpl Blutch right away."

Sgt Chesterfield: "At ease Soldier." The Orderly exhaled, he now saw the Sergeant was calm, for the most part. "ATTENTION!" The Orderly jumped to attention, did the standard army 180 degree spin and walked back to Gen Alexander's headquarters.

Sgt Chesterfield: "Blutch, get out of the tree, we have to see the General."

Cpl Blutch: "Do I have to go?" Sgt Chesterfield pulled out his pistol and shot at a twig that was millimeters away from Cpl Blutch's face.

Sgt Chesterfield (Deviously Smirking and Spinning Pistol): "Unless you want to be plugged between the eyes you will."

Cpl Blutch: "SADIST!"

They walked over to where Gen Alexander, his staff and some other officers were having a meeting on their latest mission for the 22nd Cavalry, which wasn't another charge against Confederate lines. The Sergeant and the Corporal walked in and saluted, the Sergeant in his proper military fashion, the Corporal just did it his usual way, lazily.

Gen Alexander: "Ah gentlemen, excellent you're here, we were just about to discuss the mission."

Sgt Chesterfield: "What mission sir?"

Cpl Blutch (Suspiciously): "Yeah, what mission?" The Sergeant stepped on his foot, Blutch managed to hold back his scream.

Gen Alexander: "Well, here is the mission, it will lead by your commander of Company B, Lt Danford and Lt Cohill will be second in command in Company B. You'll be heading Southwest to Fort Point on the Santa Fe trail and bring back 50,000 Dollars worth of gold that came straight from California, just another thing to cover the expenses this terrible war has costed us, but if the Rebels get their hands on it, they'll be able to by the troops, guns , and ammunition they need to beat us and take Washington, and we'll lose the war."

Lt Danford: "You two are the most trustworthy in the entire Regiment, you'll be needed on this mission."

Sgt Chesterfield (Saluting and smiling): "Yes sirs, we won't let you down."

Cpl Blutch: "Wait, don't we get a..." The Corporal's foot was stepped on again, and he held back his scream, and question.

Sgt Chesterfield: "We'll get ready right away." They both saluted their superiors and walked out of the building and back to their tent. When they walked into the tent, Cpl Blutch sat on him cold and gave Sgt Chesterfield a cold stare.

Sgt Chesterfield: "Okay, I'll bite, what is it."

Cpl Blutch: "It's the fact that you keep volunteering us, and letting us do these ridiculous mission."

Sgt Chesterfield: "I just stopped you from making a big mistake, we won't have to participate in Capt Stark's charges for a while, and Lt Danford is an excellent officer, as well as Lt Cohill, you have to agree that it won't be that bad."

Cpl Blutch (Conflicted): "Yeah well I'm, I'm still not so sure."

Sgt Chesterfield: "Come on Corporal, don't be such a baby."

Cpl Blutch: "Alright fine, I'll do it, but under protest."

Sgt Chesterfield (Chuckling): "Put it in writing."

Cpl Blutch (Grumbling): "Put it in writing he says." He walked out of the tent to feed Polka, Sgt Chesterfield just smiled.

 _The Next Day_

Company B was formed and waiting in front of Gen Alexander's headquarters, Lt Danford, Lt Cohill, Sgt Chesterfield and Cpl Blutch galloped to the front of the waiting Company.

Lt Danford: "Right by four's Sergeant." The Sergeant saluted and the Lieutenant returned it.

Sgt Chesterfield (Sitting up in the Saddle): "RIGHT BY FOUR'S, FORWARD, YO-HO!"

The first part of the column made up of Lt Danford, Lt Cohill, Sgt Chesterfield, and Cpl Blutch, and behind them were the colors, the Company Guidon, the Guidon of the Union, and the Regimental Guidon, all three of these battle flags were highly prestiged within the Regiment.

Lt Danford: "BUGLER, PLAY US A TUNE."

Bugler: "Yes sir." *Army of the Free*

 _In the army of the Union we are marching in the van,_  
 _And will do the work before us, if the bravest soldiers can;_  
 _We will drive the Rebel forces from their strongholds to the sea,_  
 _And will live and die together in the Army of the Free._

 _We may rust beneath inaction, we may sink beneath disease,_  
 _The summer sun may scorch us or the winter's blasts may freeze,_  
 _But whatever may befall us, we will let the Rebels see,_  
 _That unconquered we shall still remain the Army of the Free._

 _(Chorus)_  
 _The Army of the Free, in the Army of the Free,_  
 _That unconquered we shall still remain the Army of the Free._

 _We have Butterfield the daring and we've Martindale the cool,_  
 _Where could we learn the art of war within a better school;_  
 _Add Morell to the list of names and we must all agree,_  
 _We have the finest Generals in the Army of the Free._

 _(Chorus)_  
 _The Army of the Free, in the Army of the Free,_  
 _We have the finest Generals in the Army of the Free._

 _Then hurrah for our Division, may it soon be called to go,_  
 _To add its strength to those who have advanced to meet the foe;_  
 _God bless it, for we know right well, wherever it may be,_  
 _'Twill never fail to honor our great Army of the Free._

(Chorus)  
The Army of the Free, in the Army of the Free,  
'Twill never fail to honor our great Army of the Free.

They galloped toward the sunset, on a mission that would take the two Bluecoats on their greatest adventure yet. The supply wagons and pack mules brought up the rear with the troopers that made up the rear guard, spirits were high and the men of Company B felt invincible.


	3. Arrival at Fort Point

The ride west was relatively uneventful, there were sightings of Reb Cavalry patrols but once the Company left Tennessee there were little to no rebels in the line of march. The march had them go through the back roads in Missouri to avoid Bushwackers, they passed through St Louis and Kansas City, and were heading down the Santa Fe trail as planned. But there was someone watching them, or some person's, numbering a little more than 100 that come from everywhere from South Carolina to Virginia, whoever it was was riding back quickly to their leader.

Lt Danford: "COMPANY HALT!" He turned to Lt Cohill, "Did you hear anything Lt Cohill?"

Lt Cohill: "No sir, I didn't hear a thing." Just then, they heard someone riding towards them, it was Trooper Tyree.

Lt Danford: "Anything to report Tyree?"

Trooper Tyree: "No sir, I did spot some horseshoe tracks, but could have just been a cavalry patrol out of Fort Leavenworth or something sir."

Lt Danford: "Alright, we'll carry on, FORWARD YO-HO!" And the column continued, but Cpl Blutch had a strange feeling and so did Sgt Chesterfield.

Cpl Blutch: "I don't like this, I have a bad feeling we're all gonna be wiped out."

Sgt Chesterfield: "So do I, but there's something we've got to remember."

Cpl Blutch: "What's that?"

Sgt Chesterfield: "The Guidons Fly Forever, even if our friends die, they'll live on with the Regiment, their souls will be immortal with their service, they'll stay with us as long as the Regiment lives on."

Cpl Blutch: "Yeah, but with Stark keeping up the charges of his, there won't be any Regiment left." Sgt Chesterfield nodded, If Capt Stark didn't try something new with his attacking tactics, there wouldn't be anymore 22nd Cavalry.

They continued on to Fort Point in New Mexico, but what Sgt Chesterfield and Cpl Blutch didn't know is that they were being watched by a scout from some of the most crack Confederate Troops in the southwest, The Texas Dragoons.

 _Meanwhile_

Capt Britten, commander of the Texas Dragoons in the area around Fort Point and throughout the Santa Fe Trail as far as southern Kansas, a rider approached quickly.

Rider: "CAPTAIN BRITTEN, I NEED TO SPEAK WITH YOU SIR!"

Capt Britten: "What is it Sgt Barksdale?"

Sgt Calhoun: "There was a Company of Yankees heading down the trail to Fort Point."

Capt Britten: "They're probably just reinforcements for the fort."

Sgt Calhoun: "I guess, but I'm not sure."

Capt Britten: "Don't worry about it, we just need to find that gold the Yanks are sending back east."

The Confederates didn't know that it was those same soldiers heading to Fort Point that were going to escort the gold back east, when they found out they would stop at nothing to get it.

 _Later_

The sun was beginning to set, and the men of Company B were setting up camp and posting pickets to watch for the Confederates, Indians, or any bandits that would want to steal the horses. Sgt Chesterfield and Cpl Blutch were sitting by the fire drinking coffee when a wolf howled, it gave them a case of the shivers.

Sgt Chesterfield: "If there's one thing I hate, it's wolves."

Cpl Blutch: "I thought you weren't scared of anything, Mr High and Mighty?" he chuckled while the Sergeant just glared at him with a little bit of anger.

Sgt Chesterfield: "Someone's always scared of something, especially soldiers, they just don't let it take them over and cloud their judgement."

Cpl Blutch: "So, you're scared of things?"

Sgt Chesterfield: "Certainly, anyone who say's he's not scared is either a fool or a liar."

Cpl Blutch: "Well, I'm neither of those." He took another sip of his coffee, it was still bitter, even with a bit of sugar in it, but it had a taste to it that only army coffee would have. Soon enough they rolled out their bed rolls and fell asleep, they would be able to get to Fort Point by the afternoon of the next day's ride.

 _The Next Morning_

The troopers saddled their horses and got ready to move out, the Color Bearers uncased the Colors and Lt Danford and Lt Cohill rode to the front of the column and moved them out. The men were riding down the old wagon trail with their Guidons and battle flags fluttering in the wind, but there was something unsettling about the situation. Just then it was heard in the form of whooping and yelling of a Kiowa Indian raiding party, Lt Danford shouted the orders to protect themselves.

Lt Danford: "DRAW CARBINES!"

The men pulled their Spencer Carbine's out of their saddle boots and aimed carefully at the approaching Kiowas, once the Indians were in range, the men fired. The Indians fell by the numbers because of the capabilities of the Spencer Carbine, the Indians started to make a run for it back to the Northwest, some of the troopers wanted to follow in pursuit.

Random Trooper: "COME ON, LET'S GO GET THEM!"

Sgt Chesterfield: "STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" The Sergeant and the Corporal galloped over to the troopers that wanted to follow the Indians.

Random Trooper: "Why Sarge, they've lost many in their numbers, those stinking savages are asking for it."

Cpl Blutch: "Look, we've been on the frontier before, they'll try and draw you into a trap and massacre you."

Sgt Chesterfield (Quiet surprised by Blutch's statement of experience): "E-exactly, So if you don't want to lose your scalps, get back with the column."

Random Trooper: "Alright Sarge, we get the picture, we'll get back in formation."

After that small skirmish, the Company was reformed and continued on to Fort Point, they would shortly arrive there after a few more miles of travel.

 _Later_

The Company were just outside the fort just as they were sounding 'To the Colors' for honors that afternoon, the men pulled out their sabers and gave a salute to their nation's flag. The men soon continued on into the Fort, they trotted in and as soon as the last trooper and Pack animal trotted in, the Fort's commanding officer Maj Brittles walked out putting his belt with his saber.

Lt Danford: "Lieutenant, dismiss the men."

Lt Cohill: "Company dismissed." and the troopers walked their horses to the fort's stables, Lt Danford dismounted just as Maj Brittles walked over to him.

Maj Brittles: "Lt Danford I presume?"

Lt Danford (Saluting): "Yes sir, we're here to escort the 'Rifle Cartridges' sir."

Maj Brittles: "Yes of course, but I'm afraid you can't go back the same way you came."

Lt Danford: "Why not sir?"

Maj Brittles: "We've been having trouble with some crack rebel troops, Texas Dragoons have been hunting the gold, they raided a supply train last week in search for it."

Lt Danford: "Thank you for warning us."

Sgt Chesterfield and Cpl Blutch were listening to the conversation between the officers and were concerned with the mission.

Cpl Blutch: "What do you think Sarge?"

Sgt Chesterfield: "I think there's gonna be a lot of bloodshed these next few days."


	4. Patrol Ambush

The men got fresh remounts, a resupply of ammunition, food, basic provisions, and they also got the gold and placed it in the wagon, they would leave their other wagons at the fort to lighten the load and move faster, they would only need their pack mules for this journey. As soon as they could, they rode out of the fort with the wagon in the middle of the column for easier guarding.

Cpl Blutch galloped over to the Sarge who was behind Lt Danford, he was concerned.

Cpl Blutch: "Hey Sarge?"

Sgt Chesterfield: "What is it Blutch?"

Cpl Blutch: "I've got a bad feeling."

Sgt Chesterfield: "About what?"

Cpl Blutch: "I don't know, I've just got a feeling that something bad might happen."

Sgt Chesterfield: "You worry too much, but all the same, we should send out men to scout ahead for anything, would make things safer, and you happier."

Cpl Blutch (Under his Breath): "Mule Driver."

Sgt Chesterfield (Rising Temper): "What did you just say."

Cpl Blutch: "Oh, nothing Sergeant."

Sgt Chesterfield shook his head and galloped up to Lt Danford to recommend his idea of sending out the scouts.

Sgt Chesterfield (Saluting): "Lt Danford sir?"

Lt Danford (Returning salute): "Yes, what is it Sergeant?"

Sgt Chesterfield: "Why don't we send out our scouts, I think it will make our travel much more easier and safer."

Lt Danford: "I would have to agree Sergeant." He turned his head over to the scouts. "Cpl Quayne, Trooper McCarthy, Wilkes, Henderson, scout forward, and report to me at dusk, the point will be at Bent's Fort crossing.

Cpl Quayne: "Yes sir." The scouts galloped on ahead of the column.

Lt Danford: "CARBINES, AT THE READY!" The men drew their carbines just in case any surprises might arise during the march.

It was relatively peaceful ride through New Mexico, but it was too peaceful, it felt as though something was going to happen at a moment's notice.

 _Meanwhile_

Capt Britten and his company Texas Dragoons were trotting down the trail when they saw a set of four men in blue cavalry uniforms heading down the trail.

Lt Raider: "What do you think sir, should we take them on?"

Capt Britten: "There just four Yankee scouts, we won't go for the small pickings, were after that gold the yanks are transporting through the territory back east."

Lt Raider: "All the same, I think we should go after them."

Capt Britten: "Alright, take twelve men and go after them, try to take them alive."

Lt Raider: "Yes sir." He selected twelve men and galloped towards the four man detail of scouts. Cpl Quayne saw these rebels coming down on them screaming and decided to take action.

Cpl Quayne: "ALRIGHT FELLAS, LET'S GET OUT OF HE..." He was interrupted when he was shot in his chest near his shoulder, right next to where his heart was. He fell from his horse, but Trooper McCarthy picked him up and made him double back with him, the men pulled out their Remington Revolvers and fired on the confederates before they galloped back towards the Company, that was ten miles away.

Company B was still trotting down the trail, they reached a small spring where they would rest for about a half an hour. Some of the men watered the horses and others refilled their canteens and rested by the rocks. Sgt Chesterfield was laying by a rock, he had a pencil and some writing paper and was writing a letter to someone when Blutch walked over to him.

Cpl Blutch: "Hey Sarge, what are you doing?"

Sgt Chesterfield (Startled): "Oh um, nothing."

Cpl Blutch (Smirking): "Alright Sarge, let me see." The Corporal reached for it but Sgt Chesterfield kept it away, but when Blutch went for it again, he got it and quickly read the top line, it was a letter that the Sergeant was going to send to Amelia back at Fort Bow. "Well I'll be, it's a letter to Amelia." The Sergeant took it back and tucked it into his jacket.

Sgt Chesterfield: "My personal matters don't concern you Corporal." The small Corporal sat next to the Sergeant and smiled.

Cpl Blutch: "You know, I guess this mission isn't that bad."

Sgt Chesterfield: "See, I told you."

Cpl Blutch: "Don't get cute, something may change with the snap of my fingers." He walked away to play poker with some of the fellas, Sgt Chesterfield went back to his writing. Just then, Lt Cohill came by on his horse.

Lt Cohill: "Sergeant."

Sgt Chesterfield: "Yes sir?"

Lt Cohill: "Saddle the boys up, we're moving out."

Sgt Chesterfield: "Yes sir." He tucked his letter away and went to find Blutch.

Cpl Blutch was playing poker, the game was ending and Blutch seemed to have a good hand.

Random Trooper: "Two Queen's."

Some of the others looked at each other, some smirked and some other's looked nervous, Blutch didn't give an expression, he had his poker face on.

Cpl Blutch: "Full House." After that was said, all the men groaned over losing just as Sgt Chesterfield came by.

Sgt Chesterfield: "ALRIGHT, SADDLE UP FELLAS, WE'RE MOVING OUT AGAIN!" The men groaned at this too, they reluctantly got their saddles and placed them back on their horses, they reformed the column and moved out. After riding for five miles, the men heard some faint shooting, then Sgt Chesterfield and Cpl Blutch remembered the scouting patrol.

Sgt Chesterfield: "Lieutenant, it must be the scouting patrol."

Lt Danford: "I agree Sergeant, bring the first two sets of four forward."

Sgt Chesterfield: "FIRST TWO SETS OF FOURS, FORWARD!" Eight men, including the color bearers came up behind the two officers and the two NCO's when they rode to the sound of the shooting, it got louder and louder, they saw it was the scouting patrol.

Lt Cohill: "It's Cpl Quayne's patrol."

Lt Danford: "BUGLER, Sound Recall."

Bugler: *Recall*

Lt Danford took off his kepi and started waving at the patrol to come towards them, Sgt Chesterfield and Cpl Blutch did the same and shouted at them to come.

Sgt Chesterfield: "HEY FELLAS, OVER HERE!"

Cpl Blutch: "YEAH COME ON GUYS OVER HERE, YOOHOO!"

The patrol of four men rode towards the small group of their fellow Bluecoats, and just as they were halfway there, over the ridge they saw some Confederate cavalry troopers.

Lt Danford: "SERGEANT, DISMOUNT THE MEN AND OPEN FIRE WITH YOUR CARBINES!"

Sgt Chesterfield: "Yes sir." He turned to the others. "DISMOUNT, FIGHT ON FOOT!" The troopers got off their horses, got on their bellies and opened fire on the approaching Rebel troops.

Reb Trooper: "Lieutenant, they're shooting us."

Lt Raider: "Alright, pull back boys, there not worth it anyway." And the Reb pursuers left without firing a shot, once the patrol got back, when Trooper McCarthy stopped his horse, Cpl Quayne fell off into the dirt, Cpl Blutch and another trooper picked him up and put him on their shoulders.

Cpl Quayne (Saluting): "Cpl Quayne and patrol r-reporting s-sir."

Lt Danford: "At ease corporal, what happened out there?"

Cpl Quayne: "The R-rebs ambushed u-us sir."

Trooper McCarthy: "IT WAS THOSE TEXAS DRAGOONS, I KNOW IT WITH MY OWN EYE..."

Cpl Quayne: "SHUT UP MCCARTHY, QUIET IN THE RANKS, I'M MAKING THIS REPORT!"

Lt Danford: "Anything else?"

Cpl Quayne: "No sir, nothing."

Lt Danford: "Alright, good work Quayne, I'll see this goes on your record for when you get that extra stripe."

Cpl Quayne: "Thank you sir."

Lt Danford: "Sergeant Chesterfield, call up the wagon and the rest of the command."

Sgt Chesterfield (Tucking his carbine in his saddle boot): "Yes sir." He turned to the bugler. "BUGLER, CALL UP THE WAGON AND THE COMPANY!"

Bugler: "Right Sarge." *Fatigue Call*

The wagon which had the gold, and also the regimental doctor, Doc Quincannon, came up with the rest of the command, Quayne was placed carefully into the wagon and they continued on.

Sgt Chesterfield: "Hey Blutch, that was good shooting."

Cpl Blutch: "Thanks, I just didn't want to see any of our men get hurt or killed."

Sgt Chesterfield (Smirking): "I'll make a soldier out of you yet."

Cpl Blutch: "Oh shut up."


	5. Emergency Surgery on the Move

The men continued the march, and were nearing the New Mexico-Kansas state border, when Doc Quincannon came up to Cpl Blutch to ask him a favor.

Doc Quincannon: "Do you think you can convince the Sergeant to ask Lt Danford to halt so I can operate on Cpl Quayne."

Cpl Blutch: "I can try, but I don't know if I can do it all that well."

Doc Quincannon: "Okay, thank you Blutch." The little corporal galloped forward to talk to the Sergeant who was next to the Guidons and Battle colors, watching them as they fluttered in the wind. the Corporal tapped the Sergeant on the shoulder.

Cpl Blutch: "Hey Sarge?"

Sgt Chesterfield: "What is it Blutch?"

Cpl Blutch: "The Doc asked me to ask you, to ask the Lieutenant to halt so he can operate on Cpl Quayne."

Sgt Chesterfield: "You know this column can't be stopped!"

Cpl Blutch (Pleading): "Thirty minutes? Twenty? Ten minutes at the very least? For a man's life."

Sgt Chesterfield: "WE COULDN'T GET FIVE MINUTES, EVEN IF IT WAS THE LIEUTENANT'S OWN BROTHER! Cpl Quayne's a soldier, he'll have to take a soldier's risk."

Cpl Blutch: "He know's that, It's me and the Doc who's begging." The Sergeant huffed, he looked at the Guidons and then looked back towards the wagon.

Sgt Chesterfield: "Alright, I'll ask, but I'm not guaranteeing anything."

Cpl Blutch (Smiling): "Thanks Sarge." Now the Sergeant galloped up to Lt Danford, but the Lieutenant overheard the conversation.

Sgt Chesterfield: "Excuse me Lieutenant, I..."

Lt Danford: "I heard Sergeant, I can't halt the column, but we can dismount and walk the men."

Sgt Chesterfield (Beaming Brightly): "Thank you sir. COMPANY, HALT! DISMOUNT!" The men got off their horses, and they held them by the bridles. "FORWARD, MARCH, HOLD YOUR STEP WITHIN THE RANKS!" The men started to march forward, Sgt Chesterfield went over to Blutch. "Well, I managed to do it."

Cpl Blutch: "Yeah, but I don't understand we have to walk our horses every hour, we might as well be in the Infantry."

Sgt Chesterfield: "Well, we've got experience there, and in the Artillery, Medical Corps, and the Navy."

Cpl Blutch: "Oh yeah, I forgot."

The Doc operated on Cpl Quayne, he knocked him out with an entire bottle of medicinal whisky, he managed to pull the bullet out, and when he was done, he called over Lt Danford.

Doc Quincannon: "Call him over."

Trooper/Wagon Driver: "LT DANFORD, SGT CHESTERFIELD, CPL BLUTCH!" The three of them mounted up and galloped back to the wagon, they got behind the wagon and the Doc got his head through the covers.

Lt Danford: "Well?"

Doc Quincannon: "I got the bullet out, I had to go behind his shoulder bla..."

Sgt Chesterfield: "SPARE ME THE DETAIL'S MAN, HOW IS HE?!"

Doc Quincannon: "I think I can safely, he'll live to make sergeant."

Sgt Chesterfield: "COMPANY, HALT!"

Lt Danford: "Men, Pass the word, Quayne's doing fine." The men from the color bearers to the men eating the dust with the pack mules cheered with delight that they wouldn't lose a man.

Lt Danford: "Mount the men Sergeant." The Lieutenant galloped back to the front of the company

Sgt Chesterfield: "Prepare to mount, MOUNT!" The men mounted up, and the two NOC's also went to the front of the column once again. As they passed the color bearers, they both looked at the guidons and saw how they flew in the wind with a kind of swagger that only the sight of battle flags would give.

Sgt Chesterfield: "Hey Corporal, have you ever noticed something about the colors?"

Cpl Blutch: "Besides the fact that their just colorful army flags, no."

Sgt Chesterfield: "Well, these flags will still be here, even after we die."

Cpl Blutch: "How do you mean?"

Sgt Chesterfield: "Well, these battle flags will be remembered by future generations, even when were not around to talk about our service. In a way, The Guidons Fly Forever."

Cpl Blutch: "Huh, well then. But if Capt Stark keeps trying to massacre us, there won't be a regiment to remember."

Sgt Chesterfield: "Well, you're not wrong."

They were approaching the paradise river, but they would camp out for the night before crossing over it the next day, it had been a long day.

 _Meanwhile_

The Texas Dragoons had still been trying to figure out what the Federal's were doing with one wagon and a company of troops, they didn't know what to think of it. Capt Britten was stumped about these yankee's and what they were doing, he figured that they were only reinforcements for Fort Point, but they were heading back east where they came from, until something came to mind.

Capt Britten: "Oh my goodness, there the one's escorting the gold."

Lt Raider: "That must be it, what else would they be doing."

Sgt Calhoun: "Well Captain, what's the plan?"

Capt Britten: "First, I'll have to think of one."

 _Later_

Sgt Chesterfield, Cpl Blutch, Trooper Tyree, and Trooper Mccreedy were sitting around their fire, Tyree had a guitar with him and decided to play something.

Trooper Tyree: *Strums guitar to Tenting on the Old Campground*

Sgt Chesterfield: _"We're tenting tonight on the old camp ground_  
 _Give us a song to cheer_  
 _Our weary hearts, a song of home_  
 _And friends we love so dear"_

 _Chorus:_

 _Many are the hearts that are weary tonight_  
 _Wishing for the war to cease_  
 _Many are the hearts that are looking for the right_  
 _To see the dawn of peace_  
 _Tenting tonight, tenting tonight, tenting on the old camp ground_

Cpl Blutch: _"We've been tenting tonight on the old camp ground_  
 _Thinking of days gone by_  
 _Of the loved ones at home that gave us the hand_  
 _And the tear that said "Goodbye"_

 _Chorus:_

 _Many are the hearts that are weary tonight_  
 _Wishing for the war to cease_  
 _Many are the hearts that are looking for the right_  
 _To see the dawn of peace_  
 _Tenting tonight, tenting tonight, tenting on the old camp ground_

Trooper Tyree: _"We are tired of war on the old camp ground_  
 _Many are dead and gone_  
 _Of the brave and true who've left their homes_  
 _Others been wounded long"_

 _Chorus:_

 _Many are the hearts that are weary tonight_  
 _Wishing for the war to cease_  
 _Many are the hearts that are looking for the right_  
 _To see the dawn of peace_  
 _Tenting tonight, tenting tonight, tenting on the old camp ground_

Trooper Mccreedy: "We've been fighting today on the old camp ground  
Many are lying near  
Some are dead and some are dying  
Many are in tears"

 _Chorus:_

 _Many are the hearts that are weary tonight_  
 _Wishing for the war to cease_  
 _Many are the hearts that are looking for the right_  
 _To see the dawn of peace_  
 _Tenting tonight, tenting tonight, tenting on the old camp ground_

Soon after singing the song, the soldiers got sleepy and once again unrolled their bedrolls and fell asleep. The Guidons were cased in their cloth casings and placed near the horses, but the confederates had found out what they had been escorting and would soon be at the paradise river to engage them.


	6. Rear Guard Action

The next morning the men, packed up camp and galloped toward the Paradise river to get to Kansas and complete another milestone of the journey. They went into the pass before they reached the river, but there was something funny about it, it felt as if the Company of cavalry troopers was not alone, and they were right. Capt Britten placed his men in the rocks of the pass, waiting for the right moment to strike at the Federal column.

Capt Britten: "We'll wait until the time is just right."

Lt Raider: "Yes sir."

The Confederates brought up their own carbines and picked targets, but one of them was careless with staying in staying in cover.

The column of Union troops was still passing through, Sgt Chesterfield looked to one of the rocks above him and noticed something in grey, it also had a bit of yellow, and appeared to have a rifle. He put all of the components together and was shocked at what he came up with, and it was the one thing that the troopers did not want to encounter.

Sgt Chesterfield (Drawing his Pistol): "REBELS IN THE ROCKS!"

He shot the confederate visible to him, killing him, his fellow troopers drew their own pistols and carbines and opened fire when the Rebs rose up to fire on them. The element of suprise was gone for the ambush, but they were still in a good position to capture the gold."

Lt Danford: "COMPANY, FORWARD AT THE GALLOP, YO!"

The men fired on the run, they kept shooting at the Rebels, they made a run for the river to cross it as soon as possible. Noticing this, the Confederates got out of their positions and mounted up to chase down the Federals. The men in Company B made a fast dash for the river crossing, but they didn't know where there was a ford, so Lt Danford called up Trooper Tyree.

Lt Danford: "TROOPER TYREE TO THE FRONT!" Tyree galloped on his horse forward as fast as possible.

Trooper Tyree: "Yes sir."

Lt Danford: "I need you to find a ford across the river." Trooper Tyree saluted his superior and galloped towards the river, Lt danford turned his head and looked at the Sergeant and the Corporal and waved them forward.

Sgt Chesterfield (Saluting): "What is it sir?"

Lt Danford: "Sergeant, with those Rebs breathing down our backs, we'll need someone to hold them off for a while. I'm asking you to take the Corporal two squads and hold the ford for as long as you can. Your gonna have to buy us a long day Sergeant."

Sgt Chesterfield: "I'll do it sir." He turned his head and looked at the column. "FIRST SQUAD, THIRD SQUAD, FALLOUT FROM THE COLUMN!" Just as the two squads fell out from the rest of the company, Tyree came back and reported to the Lieutenant.

Trooper Tyree: "Sir, I found a ford across the river."

Lt Danford: "Excellent Tyree, I'll point out the defencive positions for the detachment." He turned to Lt Cohill. "Lieutenant, take the command across the river, sound officers call when the command is across."

Lt Cohill: "Yes sir." Lt Cohill went to the front of the column, color bearers and the rest of the column behind him, they quickly reached the banks of the river and the Company galloped across with the pack mules and the wagon of gold brought up the rear.

Lt Cohill: "Bugler, sound officer's call for Lt Danford."

Bugler: *Officers Call* Lt Danford heard the call and turned to Sgt Chesterfield and Cpl Blutch who were getting their Carbines.

Lt Danford: "Sergeant, I'm relying on you to buy me as much time as possible. You'll have to buy me a long day."

Sgt Chesterfield: "We'll do it sir."

Lt Danford: "I promise that I'll relieve you by tonight."

Cpl Blutch: "Good luck Lieutenant."

Lt Danford: "Thanks Corporal." The Lieutenant galloped across the river and once he crossed, he heard gunfire from the other side, he sighed, and lead the column towards the town of Sweetwater, Kansas.

Sgt Chesterfield pushed Cpl Blutch to some rocks and fired into the advancing Rebel Cavalry, Cpl Blutch and the other men fired as well. The Confederate ranks fell from being shot, and were bucked off their horses, the Rebs dismounted and opened fire on the Federal rear guard. The Federal troops kept firing on the Rebels trying to form a skirmish line. The Rebs managed to form the skirmish line and fire on the Union troopers, but they were in the open while the Federal troopers were behind rocks.

Sgt Chesterfield: "KEEP FIRING, MAKE EVERY SHOT COUNT!"

The troopers kept up dealing out hot lead from the barrels of their Spencer Carbines, the Rebels fell one by one, Capt Britten decided it would be best to pull his men back.

Capt Britten: "COMPANY, FALL BACK INTO THE CLIFFS!" The Rebs mounted under fire, a few more of them fell from being caught by stray bullets, by the time the company of Texas Dragoons managed to get away, a fourth of their numbers had fallen to a small contingent of cavalrymen from a yankee rear guard. The Federal troops cheered that they managed to hold off the Rebel pursuers, this time. Now they could rest for a while before the next assault was to commence, they had to hold.

The Sergeant sat against a rock next to Blutch, he smiled at the small Corporal and gave him a punch in the arm, as a friend would.

Sgt Chesterfield: "You did good out there."

Cpl Blutch: "Thanks, hey Sarge?"

Sgt Chesterfield: "Yes, what is it?"

Cpl Blutch: "DO you think that the Lieutenant will keep his word?"

Sgt Chesterfield: "Why do you ask?"

Cpl Blutch: "Well, officers in the Union Army haven't exactly been the.."

Sgt Chesterfield: "You're asking if Lt Danford will leave us here like he was Capt Stark, right?"

Cpl Blutch: "Yeah, remember back at Shiloh when Capt Stark left a rear guard exactly like this one to fight off a Confederate regiment while we charge an artillery battery from the front?"

Sgt Chesterfield: "Yes, but that was necessary for a victory."

Cpl Blutch: "Necessary, NECESSARY?! LEAVING MEN TO BASICALLY A DEATH WARRANT IS NOT NECESSARY, AND CAPT STARK ALREADY LEADS MEN TO THEIR DEATHS IN HIS RIDICULOUS CHARGES!"

Sgt Chesterfield (Scowling): "IT'S NOT LIKE THE CAPTAIN KNEW THOSE MEN WOULD DIE!"

Cpl Blutch: "Oh yeah sure, he didn't know that one platoon couldn't hold against 800 men, and the fact that the Artillery battery we charged wasn't even in action, they were just resting, which means those men's lives were lost for nothing, NOTHING!"

Sgt Chesterfield: "THOSE MEN KNEW THE RISKS, THEY DIED FOLLOWING ORDERS!"

Cpl Blutch: "ORDERS FROM SOMEONE SEEKING PERSONAL GLORY IN THE BLOOD OF OTHERS!" Sgt Chesterfield was in shock at the small Corporal's outburst, he started to think about how Capt Stark threw away men's lives. But he was interrupted by a bullet ricocheting off the rock, the Rebels started firing down on the Union troops. The men opened fire but since the Rebs were behind fat rocks on higher ground, they were harder to hit than when they came straight at them through the gully.

 _Meanwhile_

Lt Danford and the entire Company had been moving at the gallop since they crossed the river, he wanted to try and keep his promise to the troopers he left behind at the Paradise River. He kept them galloping down the dirt trail towards Sweetwater, since Kansas was a free state and part of the Union, they would be welcomed there.

They marched into the town, it was a suprise for the people to see soldiers there, especially an entire company, there wasn't very common for this many soldiers to be away from forts or patrols, since there wasn't many to spare because of the war. The Sheriff walked out from his office to see the Lieutenant, he looked suspicious as to why the Union Troopers were there.

Sheriff: "Hiya there soldier."

Lt Danford: "Hello, are you the Sheriff?"

Sheriff Wingate: "Yeah, Sheriff Wingate's the name, law and order is my game."

Lt Danford: "Lieutenant Danford, 22nd United States Cavalry."

Sheriff Wingate: "Well Soldier, what brings you to this part of the country?"

Lt Danford: "We're on a special mission that we were sent back east for, but I'm going to need your help."

Sheriff Wingate: "What do you need Lieutenant?"

Lt Danford: "I'll need you to guard our pack animals and the wagon, I'll leave five troopers here to help, but I need every man to reinforce some men we left as a rear guard."

Sheriff Wingate: "Alright Lieutenant, I'll send some of my deputies over to guard your animals and wagon."

Lt Danford: "Much Obliged." He turned to his men. "ALRIGHT BOYS, LET'S GET BACK TO THE PARADISE RIVER AND RELIEVE THAT REAR GUARD!" The men cheered when they heard they weren't going to leave those men behind for the buzzards. The column turned around and galloped back towards the river as fast as they could.

 _Meanwhile_

Sgt Chesterfield shot at one of the Confederates in the rocks, the bullet from his carbine just ricocheted off the rock and didn't hit a thing, the Rebs hadn't tried anything in about an hour so, which means they were probably going to starve them out or wait till dark to decimate them. The Sergeant sat down next to the Corporal who was watching the cliffs, when a bullet passed right by him, only millimeters away from the skin on his head, he got down behind the rock, got his canteen, and drank some of the water, they would have to conserve it though, even though the river had plenty of water, getting to it was a different story.

Cpl Blutch: "Well, the Lieutenant deserted us."

Sgt Chesterfield: "Don't say that, he said he'd be back by dusk."

Cpl Blutch: "And when do officers keep their promises?"

Sgt Chesterfield (Getting Angry): "He's not like Capt Stark."

Cpl Blutch: "Oh yeah, but all officers always make those same false promises, and by the time they do get here, it's already too late."

Sgt Chesterfield grabbed the little Corporal by his collar, he brought him up to his face and growled in anger, Blutch gulped in fear of this, even though it had happened before, he felt like he was going to throw him into the Confederate line of fire.

Sgt Chesterfield (Growling): "One more word, just one more. AND I'LL..." He was interrupted by the faint sound of a bugle blowing the charge, it got louder and louder by each passing second. Just then they heard the sound of horses crossing a river, and the bugle got louder and louder and finally, they heard hoofbeats. Lt Danford had kept his promise and galloped into the canyon, the Confederates were startled, they were outnumbered at this point.

Capt Britten: "ALRIGHT BOYS, LETS GET OUT OF HERE!" The Rebs mounted up and rode Southwest, but this wouldn't be the last time Company B of the 22nd US Cavalry crossed paths with a company of Texas Dragoons.

The men cheered when they saw those Guidons fluttering, it was the most beautiful sight they had seen that day, Lt Danford went over to the two commanding NCO's to congratulate them.

Sgt Chesterfield (Saluting): "Lt Daford sir."

Lt Danford (Returning Salute): "At ease Sergeant, report."

Sgt Chesterfield: "Sir, the rear guard managed to keep the enemy at bay, no casualties sir."

Lt Daford (Reaching out his hand): "My congratulations Sergeant."

Sgt Chesterfield (Reaching out his hand to shake the Lieutenant's): "Thank you sir." the Lieutenant then shock the Corporal's hand and gave him his congratulations, soon, the men mounted up and were trotting to Sweetwater.

Cpl Blutch: "Hey Sarge."

Sgt Chesterfield: "Yes Blutch?"

Cpl Blutch: "Sorry about my outburst."

Sgt Chesterfield: "Don't worry about it."

Cpl Blutch (To Himself): "The Guidons fly Forever."

Sgt Chesterfield: "What was that Corporal?"

Cpl Blutch: "Huh, oh, nothing Sarge, nothing at all."

The men crossed the river and headed to Sweetwater, not knowing that a plot was about to be made to steal the gold.


	7. Gold plus Greedy Men equals Trouble (P1)

The men reached Sweetwater by the time the sun crossed the horizon, nothing had happened while they were gone, but a group of guys got a little curious of what was in the wagon. When the company rode back into town, they relieved the deputies and the four troopers and reformed the guard, four hours on, four hours off. The Lieutenant made sure that they were ready to move out the next morning as fast as possible, something about this town made his knees shake uneasily.

Cpl Blutch: "You think something's gonna happen here that the Lieutenant is taking all these precautions?"

Sgt Chesterfield: "Maybe, but they're necessary for this mission."

They both walked into the barn they would be sleeping in for the night, a few guys were listening in on anything important, they didn't really hear anything so they walked over to the saloon. When they entered they sat down at a table where a well dressed man was playing solitaire, the man looked up from his cards and looked at the two men.

Well Dressed Man: "Alright you two, what did you find out?"

Henchman #1: "Apparently those Soldier Boys have something mighty important in that wagon."

Henchman #2: "Should we try and take it."

Well Dressed Man: "No, not yet, we'll wait till the time is right, then we'll take whatever is in that wagon."

Unknown to those men, Lt Danford had heard the conversation through the door of the saloon and quietly ran back to his command by the barn. He shook up Lt Cohill, Sgt Chesterfield, and Cpl Blutch to come up with a plan for this situation.

Sgt Chesterfield: "I don't know why anyone would even dream of stealing from the United States Army in a time of need."

Lt Danford: "People have always been one for greed Sergeant, no matter what."

Lt Cohill: "I say we light out of here now."

Lt Danford: "Exactly, but we'll need to do it quietly if we're gonna do it right."

Cpl Blutch: "I'll wake up the men sir." The Corporal and the Sergeant walked out to wake up the men in the company. The men quietly gathered their weapons, saddles, and horses and moved out quietly toward Sudros Wells, a stagecoach stop to the Northeast of Dodge City. It was another place they had to stop along the way to St Joseph, MO.

The men noticed this the next morning and were frustrated, the Well Dressed Man was Cooper Langdon, a gambler, gunrunner, and outlaw combined. But the Federal Marshal in Kansas had not been able to get any evidence on him to arrest him and put him away in the prison at Fort Leavenworth, he decided to go get some help from someone also hunting the gold.

 _Meanwhile_

The men of Company B of the 22nd United States Cavalry continued marching along to Sudros Wells, Lt Danford decided to send Sgt Chesterfield, Cpl Blutch, Trooper Ben Tyree and six others ahead to Sudros Wells to scout for any rebel presence there.

Cpl Blutch: "I hope we don't run into those guys again."

Sgt Chesterfield: "Well, I personally welcome the chance for another fight."

Cpl Blutch (Grumbling): "You would."

Sgt Chesterfield: "WHAT WAS THAT?!"

Cpl Blutch (Snickering): "Nothing."

Just then, they saw three men on horses on a ridge looking at them, one of them was well dressed, it was Cooper Langdon, the same one Lt Danford saw the previous night.

Cpl Blutch: "Aren't those the same men from yesterday?"

Sgt Chesterfield: "They must be, we'd better get to that Way Station soon." Just then, Trooper Tyree came over a ridge and waved his kepi to direct the small patrol towards him.

Trooper Tyree: "HI-HO, OVER HERE!" Sgt Chesterfield saw him and moved the small group of troopers in his direction.

Sgt Chesterfield: "THIS WAY!" And the patrol went over the ridge and approached the small building where there were four horses in a corral and a smokehouse to the right of the corral. A man in a dirtied plaid shirt with a beard and a pipe in one hand, and a Double-Barrel Shotgun in the other, he looked at the approaching troopers.

Mr Sudro (Pointing his Shotgun at Sgt Chesterfield): "Alright, What do you want?"

Sgt Chesterfield: "Are you the boss here?"

Mr Sudro: "Who's asking?"

Sgt Chesterfield: "Sergeant-Major Cornelius M Chesterfield, 22nd United States Cavalry."

Mr Sudro: "Oh, well then, Mike Sudro, I'm in charge here."

Sgt Chesterfield: "A pleasure Mr Sudro. Well we've got an entire company of our boys heading this way, and we would be grateful if we could camp here for the time being."

Mr Sudro: "Well alright, that sounds fine to me, It'll keep the Rebels away from raiding this place for the horses, and the meat in the smokehouse." Just then, the three men that the Sergeant and Corporal saw were riding down towards them.

Cooper Langdon (Tipping his hat): "Hello there gents."

Mr Sudro: "Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in, what do you want Langdon?"

Cooper Langdon: "All I want to do is ask the soldiers something."

Sgt Chesterfield: "What do you want Mr Langdon."

Cooper Langdon (Slyly): "Oh please soldier boy, Mr Langdon was my father, call me Cooper."

Sgt Chesterfield (Getting Enraged): "I don't really like being called a 'soldier boy' Mister, now state your business."

Cooper Langdon: "Now listen here soldier, I'll call you anything I like, I'm not in your army and you can't give me orders."

Cpl Blutch: "Look pal, just tell us what you want."

Cooper Langdon: "To be honest, I want to know what was in that wagon you boys had in Sweetwater." The troopers were getting nervous, but made sure not to show it to this man of self making fortune on the suffering of others.

Sgt Chesterfield: "It is an ambulance wagon, and why does it concern you?"

Cooper Langdon: "I don't take too kindly to liars soldier, now tell me what was in that wagon, now." He went for his holster, but the Sergeant got his Remington and pointed it at him.

Sgt Chesterfield: "Listen mister, you better clear off before you get hurt." The others drew their carbines because of this and the three men were a little bit frightened.

Cooper Langdon: "This isn't the last time Soldier boy, I'll make sure of that." So Cooper and his two henchmen rode off to find someone who would help them, gladly for the information, for a bit of a price.

Sgt Chesterfield, Cpl Blutch, Trooper Tyree, and the others watched as the three men rode away to the south, and they all thought the same thing, he was going to get the Texas Dragoons.

Sgt Chesterfield: "Alright men, dismount and prepare for attack." The men dismounted and took positions around the Stagecoach stop, much to the confusion of Mr Sudro.

Mr Sudro: "Sergeant, he only has his two fellow desperados, he won't mount a large attack."

Sgt Chesterfield: "No he won't, be he might get the Texas Dragoons to do it for him." The Sergeant pulled his horse over to the corral like the others had already done, he grabbed his Spencer Carbine and took a position by the smokehouse.

Sgt Chesterfield: "BLUTCH, TYREE, FRONT AND CENTER!" The two troopers ran to the Sergeant who called them."

Trooper Tyree: "What is it Sergeant?"

Cpl Blutch: "Yeah, what's the deal Sarge."

Sgt Chesterfield: "Look, we don't have that large of a force to hold off the Rebs for long, so someone has to go back and bring the Lieutenant here on the double."

Trooper Tyree: "So who'll go?"

Cpl Blutch: "I'll go Sergeant."

Sgt Chesterfield: "As much as I hate to say it, Blutch, you'll have to be the one to go get help, and if you desert on us in our time of need, when you die, I'll break your neck when you get to heaven."

Cpl Blutch: "Alright Sarge, I'll leave right away, and thanks for the positive reinforcement."

Sgt Chesterfield: "Oh shut up you." The Corporal quickly got Polka, his gray mare and rode off towards Lt Danford and Company B."

Trooper Tyree: "Do you think he'll come back in time?"

Sgt Chesterfield: "I hope so, or we'll all be playing poker with Saint Peter."


	8. Gold plus Greedy Men equals Trouble (P2)

Blutch rode off into the distance from the Way Station, Sgt Chesterfield, Trooper Tyree, and the other six men, also including Mr Sudro took up positions all around the Way Station.

 _Meanwhile_

Cooper Langdon was galloping towards a camp where the confederates were resting, the Rebel troopers saw him and pointed their rifles at him.

Reb Trooper: "Halt, state your business."

Cooper Langdon: "I wish o see your commander."

Reb Trooper: "For what purpose?"

Cooper Langdon (Slyly): "I have a bit of, information, he might be interested in."

The Trooper decided to take Mr Langdon to Capt Britten's tent where he was thinking of where the Union troopers were.

Reb Trooper: "Sir, there's a man to see you."

Capt Britten: "Can't it wait?"

Reb Trooper: "I'm afraid he insists it's urgent."

Capt Britten: *Sigh* "Alright, send him in." The trooper got out of the way and let Cooper walk into the tent.

Cooper Langdon: "Ah, you must be Capt Britten, my name's Cooper Langdon."

Capt Britten: "What is that you want Mr Langdon."

Cooper Langdon: "Well, let me cut to the chase, There are a couple of Federal Soldiers at Sudros Wells, and I think they're guarding something valuable." Capt Britten's heart skipped a beat when he heard that, he knew this person was talking about the gold.

Capt Britten: "Those yankees are carrying a gold shipment, thanks for the information mister."

Cooper Langdon: "Wait a minute, there's the question of, a reward involved here."

Capt Britten: "Alright..." He took out his wallet and pulled out all of his confederate money. "How much do you want."

Cooper Langdon: "Oh no, not that Confederate paper, I want thirty percent on the gold."

Capt Britten: "THIRTY PERCENT! THAT'S OUTRAGEOUS!"

Cooper Langdon: "Well, I guess I won't give you any more details." He started to walk out of the tent when he was stopped.

Capt Britten: "Wait a minute. Fine, we'll give you thirty percent, on one condition."

Cooper Langdon: "What is it?"

Capt Britten: "You ride with us." It took Cooper several minutes to think about it, but he finally agreed. The company of Rebel cavalry mounted up and rode towards Sudros Wells, and a small detachment was sent to capture Cpl Blutch, and keep him from getting his message through.

 _Meanwhile_

Sgt Chesterfield and the other troopers were calmly waiting for the pending rebel attack on their position, he took off his cavalry gauntlets and warmed his hands, just then, he heard the sound of horses galloping. Just then, the troopers within the Way Station saw the Rebel colors and heard the frightening rebel yell, the troopers brought their carbines up to bear and opened fire. The Rebels got in close, but since Sgt Chesterfield and the other Federal troopers had better Carbines than the rebels, they managed to keep them away and push them back over the ridge.

Sgt Chesterfield: "Well, we've held them back for now, but they'll try again later."

Trooper Tyree: "How long do you think we can hold them?"

Sgt Chesterfield: "Not long."

 _Later_

The small Corporal was riding down a wagon trail towards, he saw something on the ground that looked like a Confederate Kepi, he dismounted and picked it up, he looked over it and sighed.

Cpl Blutch: "Well Polka, looks like the Rebs have been through here."

Just then, a bullet shot past him, and a small party of ten Confederate cavalrymen rode down from a small ridge towards the Corporal. Blutch mounted up and rode like the wind away from the Rebs, the Confederates went after him and shot at him while he was galloping away from them. He turned off from the trail and headed for a gap that would have to be jumped. He reached the gap, but when he turned around, the Rebs were closing in on him.

Cpl Blutch: "Well Polka old gal, we have no choice."

He turned back around, having Polka gallop as fast as she could and jumped over the gap and continued onto reach Lt Danford and the rest of the company. Three Rebs jumped over the gap, but the others didn't attempt it. They kept galloping southwest, Blutch eventually saw the guidons of the Company and galloped towards them, Lt Danford noticed Blutch galloping towards them and then saw the Rebels chasing him.

Lt Danford: "READY YOUR SMALL ARMS!" The troopers drew their pistols and waited till Blutch got out of the way, when he did, all the men opened fire dropping the Confederates.

Cpl Blutch: "Sir, the patrol reached Sudros Wells, but their under attack, the man we saw yesterday came up to us asking about the wagon, we lied and when he realized we were, he went to get the Rebs."

Lt Danford: "Are you sure Corporal?"

Cpl Blutch: "More sure than anything in my whole life."

Lt Danford: "Then we better get going, LT COHILL!."

Lt Cohill: "Yes sir, COMPANY, FORWARD AT THE GALLOP, YO!" The company moved out at the gallop to Sudros Wells, but whether they would make it in time was a mystery.

 _Meanwhile_

Sgt Chesterfield and the other men were waiting around the Way Station for another strike on their position, they were watching for any Rebel movement. Just then, they spotted dismounted Rebs in a small ditch laying on their bellies firing on the Federal troopers.

Sgt Chesterfield: "Open Fire On Those Rebs!"

The men opened fire on the dismounted Rebels and kept them pinned in the ditch, then another group of dismounted Reb Troopers came from the other side of the Way Station.

Random Trooper: "Sarge, there on the other side!" The Sergeant turned to Tyree.

Sgt Chesterfield: "Tyree, take half the men and repulse them from the other side."

Trooper Tyree: "Right Sarge." He grabbed some of the men and took them to the other side. They were now being fired on from two sides, the Rebs then came from the ridge charging the Way Station.

Sgt Chesterfield: "Well, we made a good try." Just then, they heard a bugle play the charge.

Bugler: *Charge*

The company was in a column of fours, Lt Danford, Lt Cohill, the Bugler, and Cpl Blutch were leading with the colors behind them, the men at the way station were never more happy to see those battle flags, esspecially Sgt Chesterfield. the men in the company had their pistols drawn, the Rebs turned their charge towards the approaching Federals, but then realized they didn't have a chance, this was the second time they Texas Dragoons were repulsed. But in all the confusion, Cooper Langdon was trying to convince the running Confederates to fight, when he was mistaken for a Reb and shot by a Federal Trooper.

Lt Danford and Cpl Blutch rode to the Way Station and dismounted to speak with Sgt Chesterfield.

Sgt Chesterfield: "Boy are we glad to see you sir."

Lt Danford: "Sorry to be late Sergeant."

Sgt Chesterfield (Jokingly): "It's a good thing you didn't dilly dally Corporal."

Cpl Blutch: "Well, I'm not always a goldbrick Sarge."

The men decided to camp there for the night as planned and then head for Forth Leavenworth, but the Texas Dragoons weren't done yet.


	9. The final Milestone

That night when the other men were asleep, Sgt Chesterfield and Cpl Blutch laid awake that night thinking about the mission, and what has happened so far on this mission.

Sgt Chesterfield: "You know, a lot has happened since we volunteered for this."

Cpl Blutch: "You mean when you volunteered the both of us."

Sgt Chesterfield: "Hmph, well I've been thinking."

Cpl Blutch: "About what?"

Sgt Chesterfield: "About command of the regiment, how Lt Danford should, well, get a promotion."

Cpl Blutch: "Yeah, it seems that all the other officers under Capt Stark are smarter than him in so many ways."

When the conversation was finished, the two Non Commissioned Officers fell asleep, they would need plenty off it for the next day's ride.

 _The Next Morning_

The men saddled their horses and formed a column of fours and moved Northeast once again towards Fort Leavenworth, but the Confederates hadn't finished with them just yet. They were still determined as ever to get that gold away from the Federals and take it in the name of the Confederacy.

Cpl Blutch: "Sarge, I'm telling you the Rebs will still try and take the gold."

Sgt Chesterfield: "They've already tried twice, I doubt they'll try again."

But Sgt Chesterfield was wrong, Capt Britten and two of his Sergeants were watching from a cliff above where they could overlook the entire column of Federal Cavalry troopers.

 _Later_

The Company pulled into Fort Leavenworth, they were watched by the sentries on the wall of the fort, one of which came down to talk to the Sergeant and Corporal, probably about what they were doing there. The two of them looked at each other and then at the trooper that wanted to talk to them.

Sentry: "Well hi there, welcome to Fort Leavenworth."

Cpl Blutch: "Thanks for the welcome pal."

Sgt Chesterfield: "Yeah pal, thanks."

Sentry: "Your from back east aren't you?" The Sergeant looked at the Corporal with a little suspicion about the sentry.

Sgt Chesterfield: "Why do you ask?"

Sentry: "Look, I'll level with you Sarge, we've heard that the war hasn't been going good for us back east, me and some of the others want to know if that's true."

Sgt Chesterfield: "Well, I'll level with you too, what you heard is right, the war hasn't exactly been going our way, but we're not without victories, especially with Gen Grant in Tennessee."

Sentry: "Well, at least they haven't taken Washington yet."

Sgt Chesterfield: "Yeah, let's hope we can keep Jeff Davis out of the White House."

Just then, Lt Danford approached the two NCO's, but he was running towards them with a worried look on his face. Both Sgt Chesterfield and Cpl Blutch looked at each other, wondering what the problem could be.

Lt Danford: "Sergeant, give the men thirty rounds each, we're gonna be in for a fight here."

Sgt Chesterfield and Cpl Blutch: "Sir?"

Lt Danford: "Those Texas Dragoons are making another strike at the gold, there gonna attack this fort."

Cpl Blutch: "How do you know?"

Sentry #2: "REBELS OUTSIDE THE FORT!"

Lt Danford: "That's how." He looked at the men wandering around scratching their heads not knowing what to do. "WELL DON'T JUST STAND THERE, GET YOU WEAPONS AND HOLD THE FORT!" The men scrambled when the bugler sounded to arms.

Bugler: *To Arms*

The men quickly got on the walls of the fort and opened fire on the Rebs constantly circling the fort, but the men in the fort were behind good cover and had a better arsenal, they even had two Napoleon cannons in the fort. Sgt Chesterfield and Cpl Blutch got on a position only a few feet away from one of the watchtowers, they pulled up their Carbines and fired on the Rebs, the Rebels were continuously galloping around the walls of the fort trying to cut down the Fed troops, but for every Union soldier dead, three more Confederates died. The cannons fired and shot at Rebs outside the fort and at least a dozen died from the canonns, the Rebs were on their last legs, so Sgt Chesterfield went to make a suggestion to Lt Danford.

Sgt Chesterfield: "Sir, If I can make a suggestion?"

Lt Danford: "Go ahead Sergeant."

Sgt Chesterfield: "When they break and run, we should go after them in a saber charge."

Lt Danford: "Are you mad?! We'll be cut for ribbons."

Sgt Chesterfield: "It'll be the only way to break them completely."

Lt Danford: *Sigh* "Alright, we'll do it, I just hope we don't lose many men."

After that, the Rebs decided to fall back and regroup for another attack, but they didn't count on being chased by Lt Danford and his command.

Lt Danford: "COMPANY B, CHAAAAAAARGE!"

Cpl Blutch: "Somehow, he sounds natural saying that."

The fort gates were opened and the entire company poured out waving their sabers, the Rebs looked back at the Federal troopers and were in shock to see that they were charging into them.

Capt Britten: "HEAD FOR HILLS, EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!"

The men all scattered like Indians into different directions, to the North, South, East, and the West, but the different platoons of the company managed to split up and follow them. They chased the Rebs for at least four miles before returning to the fort, Lt Danford, Sgt Chesterfield, and Cpl Blutch (He had finally participated in a charge) they were discussing the event.

Sgt Chesterfield: "You know, this might be the first time you participated in a charge."

Cpl Blutch: "It felt different with Lt Danford leading."

Lt Danford: "Alright you guys, we'll go back for the wagon and then head on for St Joseph, it isn't far now, about a half a day's ride."

The entire company assembled in front of the fort, got their wagon and were about to head out when both Sgt Chesterfield and Cpl Blutch made a request to Lt Danford.

Sgt Chesterfield: "Lieutenant, I have a request to make."

Cpl Blutch: "Yeah, so do I."

Lt Danford: "Well, what is it?"

Sgt Chesterfield: "With your permission sir, we would like to bear the colors."

Lt Danford: "Very well Sergeant, I see no reason why you cannot, tell the color bearers they are relieved and you two will take over."

Sgt Chesterfield and Cpl Blutch went over to the color bearers and they took over carrying the colors, Sgt Chesterfield and Cpl Blutch smiled at eachother.

Sgt Chesterfield and Cpl Blutch (Unison): "The Guidons Fly Forever."

 **I hope you enjoyed this story, comment. :)**


End file.
